Rathalos
Rathalos is a medium to large-sized flying wyvern, related far and wide as the King of the Wyverns. Rathalos can also be Azure or Silver in color. A Rathalos is a male wyvern and its female counterpart is a Rathian, which shares similar features in appearance and abilities. Rathalos also appears in Monster Hunter 3. Overall it looks much the same, if slightly brighter and more rounded. Battle When a Rathalos is on the ground, it will often charge at the hunter. The Rathalos has a particularly long tail (unless the tail is cut off), so its tail whip is deadlier than most wyverns. It can also fly backwards while breathing fire into its previous position, so it is best to attack then dodge away. When turning to face the hunter, a Rathalos will either turn quickly or slowly. A fast turn means it will probably charge; however, there are times when it turns fast and does not charge. The former would be the safest to assume. If the Rathalos turns slowly, this most likely means that it will shoot a fireball, which is a great opportunity to attack, but if it turns slowly to look at where you were and then quickly turns again to your new positon (if you have moved) it will quickly fly to the other side of the zone instead, if you don't move much or not at all the second turn will make it look like it's stomping it's feet. This charge can catch an inexperienced hunter off guard. Remember not to get greedy with attacks, or you might end up being knocked away by a charge. When the Rathalos flies straight up and hovers, it will do either of three actions: shoot fireballs, one or three, and occasionally drifts forward while doing so; it will swoop at you with its tail out in an attempt to poison you (it will shake it's lower body before it tries this move), this can be avoided by standing by its shadow; it will "reset" its position (most flying wyverns occasionally do this: the wyvern flies up and immediately lands again, or, if near the edge of the zone, will fly back to the middle and land). Sometimes when a Rathalos flies up, it will start flying as though it is going to leave the zone. Instead, it will circle around the zone, usually three times, before lining up with the player to do a swooping divebomb. When this happens, block if your weapon allows you to, or do a fleeing dodge. A highly experienced hunter can use a Greatsword and bring the Rathalos down with a full charge as it swoops down during this attack. All three Rathalos can be fought in numerous areas. Normal and Azure Rathalos can be fought in the Forest and Hills and Old Volcano. The Silver can be fought in the Tower, Swamp and Arena. Its tail, head crest and wing claws can be broken off, but only the tail can be carved. However, this can be hard without proper strategy. If you time it right you can do it when it falls after a missed charge, or you can do it when it does a fireball attack. Unfortunately, if you time it wrong you will most likely take alot of damage. Alternatively, let Rathalos leave the area, and then carve. Monster Hunter 3 Changes Aside from just a makeover in looks Rathalos has had some in-game changes as well. He can now fly and hover much like Kushala Daora and has many similar aerial attacks. This gives Rathalos more credit to the title King of the Heavens. He is also far less clumsy, as in he rarely falls after a charge like in previous games and he got larger, more realistic wings. Monster Hunter 3 Video: http://dic.nicovideo.jp/v/sm7817641 Comparison Category:Monsters Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Wyverns Category:Monsters that inflict Poison